RWBY:Doomsday Eclipse
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: Remnant just struck Earth. How they survive and nothing got destroyed is beyond Grey's imagination. Now they have to protect Earth from the Grimm and the evil from Remnant.


It was a normal day on Remnant, Team RWBY was studying for the next assignment they had that day when suddenly something came up.  
"All students to the amphitheater, I repeat. All students to the amphitheater," Glynda Goodwitch ordered over the intercom. Team RWBY rushed to the amphitheater as fast as they could. When they got there they were shocked to see people from Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral.  
"Another mission?" Blake said respectfully confused.  
"Impossible, We just had one!" Weiss exclaimed. Ozpin walked up to the mic and cleared his throat.  
"Ahem, Students awhile back we ran into a problem with the planets gravitational pull. We have no way to stop it. We may be plummeting straight into Earth in a matter of hours," There were murmurs amongst the room. "Don't fear for us, rather, fear for Earth. They don't know anything about fighting the creatures of Grimm But! We can stop the planet from destroying both of us but some of them might not survive. We need everyone's help to stop this," Grey raised his hand.  
"Yes, Mr. Tory?"  
"How are we supposed to stop this?"  
"With our aura."  
"So, you're suggesting that we use our aura to somehow stop this. Permission to speak freely professor?"  
"Go right ahead."  
"You're insane."  
"How so?"  
"Okay for one. How are our auras supposed to stop this? Two. If we do survive. What of us? How are we not going to be discriminated against? And I don't just mean Faunas."  
"With enough shields and enough strength and to that second question, I have sent people from this planet to Earth to tell them about this. Somehow. Every leader of every country there seemed convinced."  
"Still sounds insane. Do you think we have enough shields?"  
"We've planned this for a very long time."  
"I see."  
"I have faith in everyone. Dismissed."  
"Ozpin's still insane. If Remnant was plummeting into Earth right now, how do we still have oxygen?"  
"Grey, You forget how different Earth is from Remnant even though they share similarities, You have to trust and believe Ozpin," Blake said.  
"I'm only believing him cause I have to. Not cause I want to." Grey said whilst loading Carpe Diem.  
"Grey..."  
"No Blake! Something fishy is going on. I bet you he's not giving the full story!"  
"That may be true but we have no other choice," Weiss said.  
"If it is true and somehow we do manage to get Remnant combined with Earth what do we do next?"  
"Protect the people of Earth and maybe train them to fight. Semblance and all!" Ruby said.  
"What if they think we're insane?"  
"Then we show them," Angel said walking up to her leader.  
"How do we prepare?"  
"I suggest first we study up on Earth," Luke said walking up behind her.  
"Let's all go to our dorm and research," Sapphire said. The two teams walk to team GLAS's dorm room.  
"Now, what can we find on Earth?" Weiss asked.  
"It has the same atmosphere as us Remnant. That's pretty much it," Luke said.  
"Not to mention it has no power to it," Grey said.  
"I'm sure we can handle the wars," Angel said  
"Not exactly, Earth fights wars... Differently," Luke said. Everyone turned to look at look Luke in confusion.  
"Luke, how would you know that?"  
"Remember when Ozpin said we could communicate with the people of Earth?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I'm communicating with one named Karin Lusini. She will help us. Along with others. They know about the Faunas, You guys can either hide it or you can hurt them. They'll do there best to protect you guys or anyone else who decides to hurt people."  
'Remnant will hit Earth in 2 hours' A voice on the intercom said.  
"Luke, We need to talk to that person. Can you get a hold of her?" Grey asked.  
"Texting her now," It was in a matter of seconds she responded back. Luke went to his computer and pulled up Skype. He called and a girl with silver hair picked up.  
"Hey, Luke!"  
"Hey, Karin."  
"Okay so, about protecting you guys. We will protect you from any authorities, Just don't go overboard with killing or hurting people."  
"Got it!" Ruby said as she saluted. Karin giggled.  
"Any Faunas here?" Everyone looked at Blake and Angel. They walked up to the computer. "You guys won't have to worry about hiding if you don't want to."  
"Good, Cause I'm done hiding," Blake said. "Angel, however," Blake continued as she looked at Angel.  
"May I speak to Angel?" Angel turned to look at her. "Hello,"  
"H-hi."  
"We'll protect you from racists. I promise."  
"Thank you," Angel said as she calmed down.

 **3 Minutes until the impact.**

"Okay teams. Let's go to the front of the school," They ran to the courtyard and saw how fast they were plummeting into Earth.  
"Students get ready!" Glynda said. They only had one shot to do this. Ozpin timed it.  
"On your mark," Everyone's hearts were racing. "Get set," Grey closed his eyes and prayed that it works. "Now!" Everyone activated their aura at the same time. A white flash blinded them. Grey woke up with his team surrounded by people.  
"Well shit."


End file.
